


pocky

by five (tunas)



Category: Pop'n Music (Game)
Genre: F/F, NOT IMPORTANT HOWEVER, Short & Sweet, Tension, The Pocky Game, eventually, idiot couple, lapistoria is treated like a college, well... i tried to show that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunas/pseuds/five
Summary: A simple sweet game mixed with complicated feelings is bound to end in a complex way.
Relationships: Mimi/Nyami, Nyami/Mimi, nyamimi
Kudos: 2





	pocky

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't proofread this at all and i think it kinda sucks but i got the idea out so yeah  
> nyamimi likers come get your (quickly deteriorating in quality) food  
> anyways let's get right into the

It was like every other day after classes. Days where the girls went in their dorm and either did homework, or watched whatever they felt like on their laptops. One could assume that this was the college life, excluding the stress of it. Thankfully there wasn't too much to do after yesterday's classes, and the girls spent most of their time just being together and watching the screen.

At least, that's what Mimi wished she could say. She could say and wish for a lot of things, if she was being honest. 

Mimi could say that she's able to keep her feelings in control, but she also wished that there wasn't a breaking point for them. However, there is only so much she could take after two years of loving someone that didn't know that, and them unknowingly leading her on. 

The truth is, on the outside, the everyday Mimi and Nyami are best friends. Best friends, that's simply the best way to put it. Everyone knew and can see that. The soft looks, the gentle waves before she goes into class, the... God, she can hear Nyami saying it,

"I love you, Mimi."

It was so sweet to hear, but bitter to feel. Nyami didn't mean it in the way she wished it would. 

Best friends.

To everyone, it couldn't be anything more than friendship.

That's simply the best way to put it.

To Nyami, it couldn't be anything more than friendship. That's what Mimi thought. She couldn't tell her how she felt. It wasn't that she had someone else, it was how the cat would think of her right after.

She hadn't planned to do what she did. She hadn't planned for what happened. She hadn't planned for anything.

And to be frank, she's sick of treating it as a bad thing. Well... it could have gone better but, still. Sick of treating it that way.

It all started with that box of Pocky that Nyami had brought back. The pocky game trend seemed to have come earlier this year.

"Hey, you wanna try this?" She pulled the box out of her bag, placing it right next to Mimi's hand. "I've been meaning to ask, but everyone kept buying them out." 

"Eh? Meaning to?" To think that Nyami was having such thoughts, it warmed her heart but brought that tiny bit of anxiety as well. Staring at the box, it was the well known original flavor. Mimi didn't eat Pocky much, but she remembered the taste pretty well.

"Well, I don't know who else I could possibly do it with." Nyami had this innocent look on her face, a light blush on it as well. That was one of the cutest parts about her. She always tried approaching things like this with all of the confidence within her, but there was always something that made her calm and collected appearance disappear. 

Huh.

"Hmm... sure, I'll try it." The rabbit smiled back, watching as the cat fumbled with opening the small box. Soon enough, a thin sweet stick brought the girls closer to each other than they ever had been before.

Best friends. They were doing this as best friends. Friendly competition, that's all it was. Mimi stared into her eyes, knowing it wasn't going to happen. It hurt. It hurt that she loved her so much. Their faces inched closer, the tension spiked, and before she knew it, she had already bit down.

"Heh, I won!" Nyami pumped her fist, taking the win like a real champ. "Do you wanna try it again? I'm up for another round - ah!"

Face to face. Mimi had the cat under her, still staring into her eyes. Nyami didn't fight at all, despite her hands being free. She was more shocked at the sudden move that she couldn't think about what to do, only attempt processing what had happened.

"I want... I want to try it without the Pocky." All anyone could hear of the room was their heavy breaths, and their hearts thumping in their chests. It all had gone so fast. Nyami was the first to make a move, bringing her hand to the rabbit's chin, still trying to maintain her calm.

"Well, if you wanted to kiss, you could've said so." She smiled, stroking her chin, before being ambushed with a smooch that Mimi was sure would show how much she loved her. They kept going at it until it was hard to breathe. After breaking away, they went back to staring for a moment before bursting into a flurry of giggles. 

"You okay now?"

"Yeah, uh... I am, yes."

"Okay, cool! My turn!"

"Wait, what are you -" The tables have turned. Nyami's on the top now! She had already started making her way down the rabbit's body, touching that exposed part of her legs. "You don't mind if we do a little more, right?"

"Uh... ah..."

"Hmm?"

"I do mind, actually... I'm not ready to do that..."

"Ah."

"I'm sorry, I'll just -"

"No, it's fine." Nyami came back up, resting her head on Mimi's chest. "Sorry, I should have thought that one through. We can just be like this for a while, if you want." The television muttered things about the news as they just lied on the bed together. Soon, the cat broke the silence.

"Y'know, those kisses seemed more than friendly. I just wanna put it out there that I feel the same, if I haven't made it clear enough."

"So you were thinking about it too?"

"Yeah, I just didn't know how I'd make that obvious to you, until this Pocky thing started up again. When I say that I love you, I do mean it _that_ way, Mimi." The blushes on their faces were extremely visible, and the rabbit had made the hold she had on her newly achieved girlfriend just a little tighter.

"Could you say it one more time, just so I know it's real?"

"I love you, Mimi. Always will."

"I'm glad... I love you too, Nyami."

**Author's Note:**

> yes. thanks for coming i'll see you all when my motivation is not in a ditch!! byeeeeeeee


End file.
